I'm A Disappearing Act Done Poorly
by acutelittlestory
Summary: Title inspired by the song "Kaleidoscope Eyes" by Panic! At the Disco. Nico di Angelo's life seemed to take a turn for normal, until Leo convinces him to take a trip to Camp Jupiter to help him search for his "soulmate". This is sort of like a cute romance story between Nico and an OC of mine. I won't say anything more from here, You'll have to find out yourself.
1. Friday Morning Rain is Falling (Ugh)

**Nico**

The war is over. Gaea has been defeated. We're all here; we've rescued Percy and Annabeth successfully. Both the Greek and Roman camps have united, settled their differences, and made peace. And I'm alive.

Yup, you heard that right. Nico di Angelo is breathing and enjoying life.

Well, things started looking alright, taking a turn for the better. Everything changed on a trip to Camp Jupiter. I'm fifteen now, and frankly, I haven't changed one bit. Well, that's what everyone says. Hazel and Frank are dating. Hooplah (in case you're wondering, that's not sarcasm, seriously, I'm totally cool with it). And yeah, I'm still pretty much…how should I say this? Um…I guess Leo called it "a free man", or whatever. I guess he meant I still didn't have a girlfriend. But, that's cool, I mean…I'm only 15, and yeah, still in my junior year. Plenty of time.

But Leo thinks otherwise…see this is part of the reason why I took a visit to Camp Jupiter, Leo asked me (more like _begged_) to come with him in search for his one true _amour_. Ugh, yeah, I know it's kinda disturbing. But hey, he's my best friend; I don't think telling him that he's not going to be getting a date anytime soon with that creepy method would cheer him up or anything.

So yeah, it all started on a nice, cold, and rainy Friday morning. Leo decided to knock on the Hades Cabin door, waking me from my sleep, yelling "Hey Nico! Let's go and find my soul mate!" (Um…yeah, I guess he's getting really lonely), and basically messing up my whole morning routine, which basically consists of sleeping, sleeping, and let me see…sleeping.

"Leo, shut up. Please." I groaned, loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door.

"Aw come on man, it'll just be like what…2 hours. Or maybe even an hour if you're a good best friend! Pleeeeeeeassse?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No?"

"Pretty please?"

"More like an ugly no."

"With a cherry on top?"

"How 'bout a nice big juicy N-O instead?"

"Come on…just this once. I know she's out there. And anyways, you'll never hear the end of this hopeless romantic if you don't come."

I sighed. I guess this was one way (probably the only) to make him shut up. "Okay," I replied, "But don't expect me to help you or anything, got it?"

"Yes! Thank bro! I'll be waiting at the Argo II!" Leo exclaimed, and Nico could hear him whooping, happy that he won't be walking along Camp Jupiter searching for a date like a nutcase (which he obviously was).

I got out of my bed (my very beautiful bed *sniff*), got dressed in a simple black shirt with a Day of the Dead design, black jeans, and black converse sneakers. I grabbed my Stygian iron sword from my bedside table (just in case) and headed out for the door. I didn't bother checking my hair. I mean, what's wrong with looking like you've just rolled out of bed? I mean, technically, I really _did _roll out of bed. I checked the time from a wall clock in the dining hall; 9:00 am. I groaned. Leo really has dreadful timing. I decided to skip breakfast and just get this trip over with.

Leo was waiting by the Argo II entrance; tinkering with some gears on an alarm clock, when he spotted me he gave me one of his crazy smiles, like he was planning to do something stupid or crazy, or usually both. "Ah there's ma wing man! Ma head honcho, the big boss, the Prince of the Dead, the Ghost King—"

"Leo, shut up. Just this once. I'm already coming with you on this trip, and I had to ruin my morning schedule. Don't give me a migraine." I said, shooting him an irritated look.

"Alright, alright. Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Can we just go? _Now_?" My patience was wearing off. I mean, _seriously_, you try and wake up 9 am on a nice Friday morning just to go girlfriend hunting with your best (yet highly annoying) friend.

Leo shrugged, "Alright. Get inside bro," he smiled "Camp Jupiter here we come!"


	2. Getting To Know You

**Éloise **(Ay-low-eese)

It was just a regular day in Camp Jupiter. Well, until I met the boy in flames and the boy in black. I mean, trust me, I've seen things weirder than a torched up guy, being a demigod and all that…but seriously, it takes some getting used to. As for the boy in black that's another story all together.

Oh yeah, where are my manners. I'll try to make this as concise as possible, to spare a long and boring intro. My name is Eloise, which means "sun". Daughter of Apollo, and yeah, you probably guessed that already. I'm fifteen and I love chocolate. You probably didn't need to know that but I felt it was necessary to add that part.

Anyways, on with the story.

It was a cold and rainy Friday morning; I was having some hot chocolate at one of Camp Jupiter's cafés with my best friend Colette, daughter of Venus. "Oh Eloise! Are you coming to ze Vernal Equinox Ball? I heard it will be _magnifique_!" I laughed at her enthusiasm, but I'm pretty sure I had a look of insecurity on my face.

"Actually Colette, I was thinking of…well…taking a rain check."

Colette looked confused and gave me a quizzical look. Despite the fact that I've been friends with her for 3 years, I often forgot that her English wasn't as good as most people. See, one thing I forgot to mention about Colette; she's French, meaning she was born in Paris but she moved to the United States when she was 12 (due to the fact that monsters just _loved_ to hunt her down) and took refuge in Camp Jupiter, which soon became her new home, and that's basically the year we met and we've been great friends since. Her father still lives in Paris, but he often writes to her and sends her beautiful gifts (her father being a millionaire businessman and all). Yet I know there are times where I can see quite clearly in her face that she misses her old home in Paris more than she cares to admit.

"I mean, I'm not going…you know…to the ball." I said, giving her a timid smile.

Colette looked flabbergasted. "Why not? Has no boy asked you out? Surely—"

I cut her short, "Colette, I understand that you want me to 'get out there' and all that, but it's not as easy as you make it look. I mean, come on. You're the daughter of Venus, the goddess of _beauty_ and _love_. You've got looks that most boys go gaga for! It's easy for you…but me…I'm…I'm…" I faltered, apparently at a loss for words. I mean can you blame me? Colette was the definition of "_French beauty_", with her blond hair cascading in ringlets up to her shoulders, eyes the colour of lavender, flawless porcelain colored skin with rosy cheeks, and the body of a supermodel.

_No secrets, no feelings bottled up. _ That was a rule between Colette and I, meaning we won't keep anything from each other, even the tiniest feelings. If one of us felt insecure or had something to say, even something that indicated a hint of envy, it was best to spill it out, so there'd be no bottled resentment in the inside. But sometimes, I find it difficult to spill out _every_ single thing in my mind.

Colette gave me a kind smile, her eyes twinkling, "Elois, you are just as pretty to all ze boys as you zink _I_ am to zem. Trust me on this." She winked and gave a mischievous grin, which was very unlike her. Then before I could even stop her, she stood up and shouted "If any of you eligible bachelors need a date to ze Vernal Equinox Ball, my friend Eloise is _very_ much available. Of course, you vill 'ave to go through me first."

"Colette!" I exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back on her chair. "Have you gone crazy?!" I hissed, my eyes turning into slits. She shrugged and giggled, "Perhaps I 'ave _mon ami_! But I shall not rest until you 'ave a date to ze Vernal Equinox Ball!" she said, her tone hushed and excited. I rolled my eyes, my cheeks burning from embarrassment, "Yeah, yeah, fine. I'll let you find me a _date _and whatever…just please, don't ever do _that _again." Colette smiled, "Deal."

We finished our hot chocolate and decided to take a stroll around camp. It was quite crowded in the forum, full of people bustling about trying to get here and there.

I was so focused talking to Colette that I wasn't exactly watching were I was going. I tripped on a loose cobblestone and I felt a sharp pain on my head as I collided on something or _someone_ and when I opened my eyes I realized I was on top of a boy in black. He seemed to have been facing backwards when I tripped, resulting on me giving him a full body slam and planting his face down the ground. I was in so much shock, I could even move. Luckily, the forum was still bustling, and people were wise enough to avoid us. It was until I heard a groan which probably came from the boy that I regained my senses and stood up, brushing myself.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" I said, walking so that I was standing in front of his head. I knelt and placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to help him up, but to my surprise he said "Don't." I withdrew my hand and watched the boy slowly prop himself up using his elbows. He stood up, brushing himself. I stood up as well, and as soon as I did, I wish I hadn't. His face had some scratches, which were bleeding slightly. I huge pang of guilt surged through me. He looked fifteen, with shaggy and tousled black hair and a pale complexion like milk. He was dressed in a black shirt with skeletons designs, black jeans and converse sneakers.

The boy looked at me his brown eyes fixing on my green ones with a gaze so intense it felt as though I was staring a dark hole. His eyes had this hungry gleam, like a wolf's, which either meant he was a genius or a mad man.

"I…I'm so sorry," I started, "I'm such an _idiot_….I can fix that."

"Fix what?" he said, his stare unnerving me.

"Your scratches…I, um…see…" I figured it was better to just _show_ him what I meant. I moved in closer until we were a good few inches away from each other. I extended my arm my hand moving towards his left cheek. I could see his pale face turning a pale shade of pink, "W-what are you doing?" he said, his voice shaky and nervous, I could see he was on the verge of backing away but he was hesitating. Of course. I must've looked bonkers, reaching to touch the face of a boy I barely even knew. I had my reasons though.

"It's okay. Just…just close your eyes." I said, trying to sound kind and encouraging, but I sort of felt weird and nervous too, like I just came from a 100 mile marathon. I placed my hand on his cheek (which was a s cold as ice) and then there was silence…and a faint yellow glow was coming from my hand getting brighter and brighter until it started to fade into nothing once more. I slowly took my hand away from his cheek and checked for scratches. But there weren't any.

The boy was staring at me, he slowly placed his own hand on his cheek, yet his eyes stayed fixed on me. He felt for scars, blood, any sign of pain. But there was nothing but the pale skin of his cheeks.

"Who_ are_ you? And what the heck did you do?" He whispered, with no sign of appreciation whatsoever.

"Um…well, I wasn't watching were I was going, so I, uh, bumped into you, gave you a couple of bleeding scratches—"

"That's not what I meant." He said bluntly.

"Oh…you mean…ah. I see. Well, I healed your scratches…blessing of Apollo."

"You're a child of Apollo?"

"Uh yeah, my name's Eloise." I hated myself for sounding like an idiot, constantly saying _"um"_ and _"uh"_, but I can't help it. I get all jittery and scrambled up when I meet someone new. Anxiety issues I guess?

The boy raised an eyebrow and extended his hand towards me with caution, like I might judo flip him or something. That's what usually happens when people see my special power or "ability" as I like to call it.

"My names Nico. Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades. Um…or Pluto. Whatever."

I gave a small smile and clasped his hand (which was_ really_ cold), shaking it slowly (and awkwardly).

"Ah…Eloise?" Colette said, her voice interrupting our handshake. She'd been so quiet (which is very unlike her) I had almost forgotten she was there.

"Hm?" I said, turning my head towards her. Colette smiled and pointed at my hands, which were still grasping Nico's, and were glowing bright. In fact they were _so_ bright, I had to squint when I looked at them. "Whoops." I muttered. I let go of Nico's hand and concentrated, watching as the glow began to fade. This sort of thing often happened when I was nervous.

I heard someone whistle, I turned my head and noticed a scrawny Latino boy with curly brown hair and impish features standing beside Colette, his eyes wide. "Wow _that_ is one freakin' _awesome_ power." The boy looked at me and gave me a nutty smile, extending his spindly hands, "Leo Valdez. I'm a friend of Nico."

"Ah. Pleased to meet you." I said, giving my best smile (which wasn't much).

"Please milady, the pleasure is all mine." He said in a formal tone, taking a huge mocking bow lifting his head and giving me a wide grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled, but Colette was giggling like crazy. Leo straightened from his bow and faced Colette, his face flushed pink, and I could definitely tell that Colette found him adorable.

I realized that the center of the forum wasn't exactly the best place to make proper introductions. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Guys, maybe we should get to know each other better someplace else. It's getting kinda crowded and stuffy, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think I've had enough cobblestone of my face to last me a few weeks." Nico said. Colette smiled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. How does pizza sound?"

"Like a symphony orchestra." Nico replied, his eyes glinting with humour.

"Sounds good, as long as I'm not the one paying." Leo replied, and this time, all of us laughed.


	3. Pizza, a Stroll, and an Icy Farewell

**Third chapter guys! I really hope you can spare some time to review the story and give some helpful suggestions for the next chapters ^_^ Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Nico**

"So, what sort of pizza do you want?" Eloise asked, her green eyes staring at me with curiosity. I shrugged, "Anything you want, so long as there are no anchovies."

"Aw man, I love anchovies!" Leo said, making a disappointed baby face. Colette smiled and patted Leo on the hand. Leo blushed as sparks flew (literally) and he combusted into flames. Eloise's eyes widened, but she didn't freak out that much.

"Um…does that happen a lot?" she asked brushing a strand of loose brown hair into her ear.

"Oh no, that only happens when he gets excited like a little puppy." I replied. I know it sounded mean, but I was getting really uncomfortable with all this lovey dovey stuff.

Leo scowled at my response, giving Eloise an apologetic smile. "Sorry about Captain Killjoy. He's just grumpy 'cause he didn't get enough _sleep_."

"That's because someone _begged_ me to come on some epic _adventure_ with him." I said, not even trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

Eloise must've sensed an argument coming, because she quickly intercepted our conversation. "How about I order a nice cheese pizza? Colette?"

Colette glanced at Leo and me, our gazes cold and steady. "Ah yes, I zink that sounds _délicieux_."

"Uh…are you guy's fine with that?" Eloise asked

I suddenly realized how rude we were, starting an argument in front of two people whom we've just met. I mean, just because my dad is Hades, doesn't mean I have the excuse to be a complete douchebag. I cleared my throat and withdrew from Leo's harsh gaze.

"Sorry. Uh yeah, that sounds good. _Leo_?" I asked, hinting in my tone that we should finish our argument elsewhere. Fortunately, Leo got the point and he too, removed the annoyed look on his face. "I'm all for it." He said, finally returning to his happy go lucky personality.

"Good." Eloise replied, a look of relief on her face, probably glad that Leo and I didn't start some _"all-out war"_ or something. Please, I'm _above_ that sort of thing, and after the war with Gaea, warfare was the _last _thing I wanted in my life. Right now, a cheese pizza seemed pretty good.

We stepped out of the restaurant, our stomachs full and our moods lightened. Leo and Colette were sharing some pretty corny jokes with one another, laughing and occasionally glancing at each other and blushing afterwards. I felt kinda uncomfortable, so I tried starting a conversation with Eloise, who seemed just as nervous as I was.

"So, "I said trying to keep my voice nonchalant, "your dad's Apollo…so your mom's mortal?"

Eloise smiled, little dimples forming at the sides of her mouth, but her green eyes had a sort of melancholy in them. "Yeah. She's…not really here." I could tell she was trying to sound casual but I could hear her voice cracking. Being the son of Hades, seeing people lose their loved ones, and losing some myself, I could easily tell what _"not really here"_ meant.

"I see." I said, not bothering to say sorry. I know from experience that a _sorry_ doesn't compensate for the loss or the pain.

Eloise smiled, "I'm glad you decided not to apologize, "she said as if reading my thoughts, "but I don't mind really. I never knew her. She died when I was born. I was raised by foster family to foster family, being ridiculed and labelled as a freak. And the monsters I saw that they _couldn't_ see. I couldn't take it anymore. I left my last foster family and found Camp Jupiter. Or I guess Camp Jupiter found me." I wanted to know more, but she didn't continue from there.

"I lost my mother and my sister. My mother…well, I guess I knew her. My dad made me forget about her. As for my sister, she was the only family I had left. Losing her was worse."

Eloise nodded, not pressing for details. Then she reached for my hand and squeezed it hard, then let go as quickly as she reached for it. I felt my face burn with a prickling heat. No words were spoken from there.

Then a voice interrupted the silence.

"Eloise dear! Over here!" And a woman who looked to be in her late 60's came jogging towards us in her running gear. She had blond hair streaked with strands of grey hair, a kind face lined with wrinkles, and eyes the colour of caramel. Then a yellow blur brushed past me, tackling Eloise and covering her face with…dog slobber. A burly golden retriever gave Eloise a big lick is the face, wagging its tail vigorously. Eloise was laughing, trying to form words, "Okay, okay. It's good to see you too Maximus. Down boy, down!" she said trying to control her laughter. The old woman was laughing, "Oh dear, he really likes you, doesn't he?"

Eloise stood up and brushed herself, chuckling all the while, she finally looked at the woman and smiled, "Nice to see you Mrs. Watson. Where's your husband?" she asked. Mrs. Wilson gave another hearty and carefree laugh, "Oh, you know George; he prefers sitting in a bench rather than taking a nice vigorous jog. Hmph, if you ask me, he needs the exercise more than I do."

"Aw, don't be too hard on your husband Mrs. Watson; I'm sure he'll decide to jog when he wants to. After all, you've got Maximus," Eloise glanced at the huge dog, "I think he'll give you one _huge_ routine of vigorous exercise." Mrs. Watson just seemed to notice me, "Oh my. Is this your boyfriend Eloise?" she asked. I felt my face burn hotter than the sun, but Eloise seemed to keep cool, she just shook her head and smiled, "Just a friend Mrs. Watson. This is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." She replied lightly. For some reason, Mrs. Watson seemed disappointed, but hey, it's not my fault we weren't what she thought we were.

"Well, alright, if that's what you say. My dear, do you mind doing me a huge favour?" Mrs. Watson asked, "Would you mind watching Maxie and taking him for a little stroll around just until I find George. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course Mrs. Wilson, I'd be happy to give Maxie a walk." Eloise replied.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Wilson let Eloise take hold of Maximus and handed her a yellow plastic zip-lock pack, "These are _Denta-Chew_. Their Maxie's favourite. In case he gets hungry. I'll be back in an hour or so. Thanks so much dear!" And with that, Mrs. Watson waved good bye and jogged away.

"Nice lady. Is she a demigod?" I asked.

"Yup. Daughter of Ceres." Eloise stroked Maximus' head and started walking, while I tried to follow and catch up. Eventually she sat on a bench and unclipped Maximus' leash, letting him roam around by himself. I was about to take a seat next to her, but a big and burly guy beat me to it.

Eloise seemed startled and annoyed at the same time. "Um, I don't mean to sound rude but…who are you?" she asked.

The guy gave her a suave smile that might have made most girls scream and faint. But Eloise didn't seem impressed. The guy seemed to be our age, 15, dressed in reebok sneakers, faded jeans, and a simple tight fit white t-shirt that showed off his muscular physique. He had scruffy ginger hair and blue eyes. I guess most girls would find him attractive in a rugged _"football player"_ sort of way.

"The names Peter. That's all you need to know. And you?" he asked.

"Eloise."

"That's a pretty name." He said, winking at her. Then he outstretched his hand and grabbed a _Denta-Chew_ from the zip lock pack, tossing it into his mouth like a commercial model. He got another piece licking his teeth and tossing it into his mouth. I don't know what Eloise felt like, because her face was impassive and hard like stone.

Then she placed her fingers I between her lips and whistled, I watched as Maximus ran to her his tail a yellow blur. She calmly clipped him to his leash, and faced Peter. Astonishingly, she gave him a polite smile, "I hope you enjoyed those little Denta-Chews Peter. They're Maxie's absolute _favourite_." She gestured to Maximus, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. The look on Peter's face was priceless. Eloise gave one last smile and bounded off with Maxie by her side. I ran after her, stifling a laugh. She looked at me and started to laugh as well.

We found Leo and Colette by the little Tiber; both of them seemed cross with us.

"Where 'ave you been?" Colette asked

"Yeah, we thought you got abducted or something." Leo said, he sounded more annoyed than angry though.

"We bumped into Mrs. Watson and I took Maxie for a walk." Eloise replied.

"Speaking of Mrs. Watson," I began, "here she comes now." Eloise turned, and sure enough, Mrs. Watson was jogging towards us, and this time, a plump old man with a square face, grey hair, and glasses, sporting Birkenstocks and a sweatshirt with running shorts was accompanying her, though it looked like he was having difficulty catching up.

"Oh Eloise thanks so much for watching Maxie!" Mrs. Watson said, smiling as Eloise handed Maximus back to his owner. "Next time, could you slow down a bit Caroline dear? This man is going to have a heart attack because of your regimes." Mr. Watson grumbled, clutching his chest. Mrs. Watson rolled her eyes, "Well maybe if you exercised more, you'd complain less." And with that, Mrs. Watson waved goodbye, slipped her arm into her husband's, and with Maximus leading the way, they jogged back to wherever they came from.

"Leo, will you be staying overnight?" Colette asked a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Leo smiled, "Actually, yeah, I'm thinking of staying her in Camp J for a while." He turned and faced me, "What about you bro?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was thinking of heading back to the Underworld to check how things are running and how my dad's doing."

Leo shrugged, "Alright man. Whatever floats you boat." Colette smiled at me, "Why don't you stay for one more night? I'm sure—"

"It's okay Colette; let him go where he needs to go." Eloise cut her, "I'm sure he has important matters to attend to." She gave me a small smile. I returned it.

"Bye guys…it was nice meeting you." I said.

"And you too, Nico. I hope we can meet up again." Eloise replied, and I felt my heart racing for just a fraction of a second, a sensation similar to eating something way too spicy, or maybe after sprinting a whole marathon. That was really weird.

"See ya bro." Leo said, giving me one of his nutty grins.

"Oui, au revoire Nico." Colette said, but she glanced at Eloise with a slightly disappointed look in her face.

I took one last look at them, gave a small nod, and disappeared into the shadows.

But before I was completely engulfed in the shadows I heard a voice, soft, icy, unkindly, and taunting, chilling me to the spine; _goodbye Nico_.


End file.
